The present invention relates to channel members and means for connecting channel members to each other and to other structural members.
The invention particularly relates to means for interconnecting the frame members of storage rack assemblies known as deckovers or mezzanines. These storage rack assemblies are typically used in factories, warehouses or the like for providing one or more additional floors or levels of storage space in a high-ceilinged building. But it will be appreciated that the present invention has general utility to any type of structural interconnection application where it is desired to connect channel members to each other or to other types of structural members.
Generally, the frames of mezzanine or deckover assemblies comprise a plurality of interconnected posts and beams as well as stiffening and rigidifying members, the posts and beams typically being channel members. The most common types of channel members used are either U-shaped in transverse cross section or are generally rectangular in transverse cross section with one of the side walls having an elongated slot formed therein running the length of the member to form the channel.
Many types of fastening or interconnection means are used in the prior art for joining such channel members to each other or to other structural members in the assembly. Some systems utilize posts having rows of apertures formed therein extending the length thereof and adapted to receive therein studs or other fastening members which are either formed integrally with or fastened to the associated beams. Because of the weakening of the member occasioned by the rows of apertures therein, the apertured channels are suitable only for use as posts or columns and, therefore, the beams must be of different construction, thereby tending to increase the number of different types of parts which must be made for a given system. Furthermore, the apertured posts are more expensive to produce than non-apertured posts.
In all prior art storage rack or deckover systems, it is desirable to provide interconnection apparatus which will effect a firm and tight interconnection among the structural members and which will resist loosening in use. But prior art systems have, to date, been unsuccessful in achieving a truly tight interconnection.